In internal combustion engines camshafts are usually used for controlling the inlet and outlet valves and supported on bearing blocks on a cylinder head of the internal combustion engine. Due to increasingly strict emission standards for modern internal combustion engines, effort is made especially in the reduction of weight, space and thus also fuel consumption. Reduction of fuel consumption in vehicle internal combustion engines can be realized in particular by reducing the weight of the vehicle; the internal combustion engine has substantial savings potential due to its high metal content. In particular for supporting the camshaft, massive and thus comparably heavy bearing blocks were used to date. Using lighter bearing blocks would thus offer a possibility to reduce weight.